


Easy Lover

by ZVArmy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZVArmy/pseuds/ZVArmy
Summary: Bayley Martinez, one of the world's biggest YouTube stars, has been approached by WWE to film videos at their events. When Nikki Bella is assigned to chaperone her, it is almost love at first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

Arriving at a WWE arena for the first time, Bayley Martinez had almost no idea what to expect. All she knew was that as the owner of the fourth most popular YouTube channel in the world, she had been approached by the wrestling company with an idea that had intrigued her.

WWE would be granting Bayley backstage access, albeit not quite to all areas, where she would film videos for her channel. Stephanie McMahon, the woman in charge of WWE's branding, had explained that they saw featuring themselves on Bayley's channel BayleyPlays as a way of reaching out to millions of potential new viewers.

An added bonus was that Bayley knew literally nothing at all about wrestling. She had never watched a show, let alone attended one. WWE liked the idea of her viewers who were totally new to wrestling seeing her experiencing everything for the first time, as they were themselves. The one caveat was that she painted a positive picture as much as possible.

Right from the first phone call, Bayley had been interested in the idea. She was at a point now, having made her fortune and grown her channel to the point where she could get millions of views on a video pretty much regardless of the actual content, that she could pick and choose exactly what she wanted to do. Something about being backstage at a wrestling show had sounded like fun. She knew nothing about the business, and learning new things had ways been of interest to her.

For those reasons, the negotiations with WWE had been quite easy to conclude, and the resulting deal had been quite flexible. Bayley could attend as many or as few televised WWE events as she wished, with her travel paid for by the company, and they would pay her for each video relating to them that she put on her channel. In return, they got access to her viewer base. Either party could pull the plug on the arrangement as and when they saw fit to do so.

With the car that had picked her up from the airport now approaching the arena, Bayley quickly loaded a mirror app on her phone and checked her appearance. Her modest make up was on point, and her trademark side ponytail was neat and tidy. She was ready to meet Stephanie McMahon, who would apparently be waiting for her.

"We're right on time," the driver reported as he slowly entered an underground parking garage. Through the blacked out windows, Bayley had seen a few wrestling fans standing about outside, presumably hoping to get a glimpse of their favourite stars. She idly wondered if any of them happened to be viewers of hers too, and how big the crossover currently was.

The car glided to a stop in the parking garage, and the driver got out to open Bayley's door for her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. Despite being a multi-millionaire thanks to her channel's success, she had always made a conscious effort to keep herself grounded. She didn't particularly like people pandering to her like that, but at times she just had to go with it.

A tall woman with long dark hair was standing near the entrance to the building. She was wearing an expensive black dress and knee high boots. Beside her was a man wearing jeans and a t-shirt that marked him out as a member of the WWE backstage crew.

"Bayley. Stephanie McMahon," the woman said with a dazzling smile, stepping forward and offering her hand.

Bayley felt a little underdressed, wearing a dark grey leather jacket, light grey shirt, with black pants and boots. Her outfit was good for warmth, though. A California girl didn't belong on the east coast in January, she thought as she extended her hand.

"Hi, Stephanie. Good to meet you at last. Thanks again for inviting me."

The two women shook hands. They had spoken several times on the phone and gotten along well. Always keen to meet new people, Bayley put genuine warmth into her smile and handshake.

"Not at all. We're delighted to have you," Stephanie replied.

While they greeted each other, Bayley's driver had retrieved her travel case from the trunk of the car. The man who had been standing beside Stephanie took the case without being instructed, and headed into the building with it. Bayley assumed she was going to see it again at some point.

Stephanie turned to walk into the building, making a welcoming hand gesture for Bayley to walk beside her. As they slowly walked inside, McMahon continued speaking. "Bayley, as we discussed, I've arranged for one of our top stars to accompany you whenever you spend time with us. You'll be shown around backstage, and you'll be able to make videos almost anywhere you like. I've also arranged for you to sit ringside during Raw tonight, so you'll get to see your first wrestling show up close."

"Thank you, Stephanie. That all sounds great. I'm looking forward to it. I've made a point since we started our discussions of avoiding looking anything up or watching any of your content. I've never watched a wrestling match in my life, so I have no doubt it's going to be a lot of fun."

Stephanie chuckled before proceeding to state once again what WWE were hoping to get out of this new partnership. Bayley listened politely, although she already knew it all. It was fair enough on McMahon's part, though. She didn't know Bayley well enough to know that she was an attentive and diligent person, not someone who let things go in one ear and straight out of the other. During the reiteration, they had stopped walking, not far from a locker room door. Bayley noticed that there was no name on the little plaque, not that it would have meant anything to her even if there had been one.

"So, who am I going to be shown around by?" Bayley enquired once Stephanie was finished with what she had been saying.

"Last night, we had the 2019 edition of our Royal Rumble event, at which we crowned a new Raw Women's Champion. I figured the best thing for your videos would be for you to feature our champion, so you'll be with Nikki Bella." Stephanie gestured towards the nearby door. "I've set you and Nikki up with a separate locker room so that you've got space to do whatever you need with equipment and such. I can introduce you to Nikki now if you'd like?"

"No, that's okay. I'll introduce myself," Bayley said comfortably.

Stephanie smiled. "Alright. I'll catch up with you later and introduce you to my husband and my father. They'll be keen to meet you."

"Sounds good," Bayley said with a smile. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"Of course," Stephanie replied. "And make sure Nikki shows you to catering so you can get something to eat. It's top quality stuff."

Bayley nodded. "I'll do that."

"Then I'll leave you to it," Stephanie said with another smile. "Anything you need, don't hesitate to come find me."

"Thanks. Will do," Bayley promised.

With that, McMahon walked away, leaving Bayley to approach what was apparently her locker room. At least this Nikki Bella person had been given the heads up ahead of time, saving Bayley the need to explain what she was doing there. She walked over and knocked on the door, deciding it was best to wait to be invited in on this first occasion. The door opened only a few seconds later, and Bayley found herself face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. She had long brown hair, thick red pouty lips and a stunning figure, shown off to its fullest in a dark blue outfit that must have been what a wrestler wore to the ring. It comprised of a pair of shorts that were so small they were almost invisible, a sports bra with the words 'Fearless Nikki' on it in black and white lettering, that pushed up a truly incredible pair of boobs – probably too incredible to be real, Bayley thought. The rest of Nikki's figure was nicely toned and tanned. Taking it all in, Bayley, felt like her heart had missed a beat.

"Hi!" Nikki said excitedly. "Bayley, it's really cool to meet you. Please, come in."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you," Bayley said, quickly pulling herself together and walking into the locker room. She found it bigger than she had expected, and there wasn't much clutter. She had imagined there would be make up, hair straighteners and that kind of thing all over the place, but there was none of that stuff. She noticed her travel case in a corner, apparently having been delivered by the WWE staff member. "Nice locker room," she opined.

"Yeah. A bit of an upgrade for me, thanks to you being here," Nikki chuckled as she closed the door. "Usually, all of us women change together. There wouldn't be anywhere for you to sort out your stuff in there though."

"I don't really have all that much to be honest with you," Bayley said, walking over to her case and lifting it up onto a chair for easier access. "Just a camera, a load of batteries and memory cards, and a laptop."

"Everything you need to make videos," Nikki smiled. "I've watched some of your stuff before, so it's quite exciting to know I'll be appearing on your channel."

Bayley smiled in delight at the fact that Nikki had watched her before. BayleyPlays had started off as a video game playthrough channel, back when that type of content was just starting to blow up. These days, she played games less often, focusing instead on traveling around the world and posting vlogs from her trips, as well as any other vlog she chose to make. "What did you watch?" she wondered. "Was it some of the more recent stuff?"

Nikki chuckled again. "The first thing I watched was one of your drunk streams."

"Oh god," Bayley laughed loudly in surprise and embarrassement. "I haven't done many of them. They were good fun, but I suffered big time the day after."

"I remember laughing my ass off at you singing," Nikki said.

"Ahh, don't!" Bayley said, theatrically putting her hands over her face.

"As I remember it, it was Easy Lover you were singing," Nikki said, enjoying sticking the needle in. She broke into song. "She's an easy lover. She'll get a hold on you, believe it."

"Enough!" Bayley said, laughing hysterically. "We're going to fall out before we get started."

"Aww, don't be like that," Nikki pouted playfully.

Bayley found herself thinking again how stunning this woman was. Christ, it was unfair for someone to be so pretty. She was in a different league to any of the women Bayley had been with in the past, that was for sure. Trying not to let her feelings show, she pulled her camera case out of her luggage and started opening it up, getting her high definition camera ready to film.

"Oh, we're going to do a video now?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, just a little intro," Bayley said. "I'll be editing stuff together later. I want to shoot something saying why I'm here and what I'm here for."

"And who you're with?" Nikki ventured hopefully.

"Of course," Bayley smiled. For a second she thought she had seen something in Nikki's eyes, like she was eyeing her up. But no, that was her stupid imagination, she told herself. Telling herself to stop thinking like that, she finished getting her camera ready. "Okay, Nikki, here we go."

Bayley raised the camera, turned it to face herself and began filming, with a big smile on her face. "Hello again, everyone. Bayley here, and today I've got something new; something pretty damn cool going on. I'm backstage at WWE Raw, and I'm here with Nikki Bella!"

Bayley's plan had been to turn the camera around to film Nikki, but she didn't get a chance. Nikki scooted over, put an arm around Bayley and leaned into the shot. "Hi, everyone!" she said enthusiastically.

Looking at Nikki for a second, Bayley giggled before returning her attention to the camera. "Nikki's going to be showing me around backstage, then later, I'll be watching the show from ringside. I have no idea what's ahead of me, so I'm really looking forward to it!"

Bayley turned the camera off.

"Is that all?" Nikki asked, sounding disappointed.

"For now, yeah. But don't worry, I'll be filming the whole time when you show me around. I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun. I've got a little tripod in my case too, so we could put the camera on the side there later and maybe film you telling me about yourself. My viewers can get to know Nikki Bella, the… what championship is it called that you've got?" Bayley asked, looking over at the red and white belt that was standing on the counter top that ran almost the length of the room, in font of several mirrors.

"I'm the Raw Women's Champion, much to everyone's distaste," Nikki reported.

Turning to her, Bayley raised an eyebrow slightly. "To everyone's distaste?"

"People hate the fact that I won the title. But that's kind of the point."

Bayley laughed and shook her head at her own lack of knowledge. "I wish I had the first idea what that meant."

Putting an arm around Bayley shoulders again, Nikki gave her a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll soon show you everything."

Unable not to look at Nikki's amazing cleavage, Bayley thought, 'I wish you would.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, what do you say we go take a look around?" Nikki suggested.

The new acquaintances had spent a few minutes chatting in the locker room, but Nikki knew that it wouldn't be all that long before preparations for Raw would really start to ramp up. It would be best to show Bayley around before that happened.

"Sure. Ready when you are," Bayley replied, giving Nikki a smile was undeniably cute.

To Nikki, it wasn't hard to see how Bayley had pulled in so many subscribers to her channel. She had such a cute look, a bubbly, vibrant personality, and a caring attitude to her viewers. Nikki liked Bayley already for those reasons. She picked up her championship belt and put it over her shoulder, then put on her latest Fearless Nikki cap – a blue one to match her new attire. As she did so, she decided to express an interest in BayleyPlays, figuring it would be a good conversation to get things flowing between them.

"What made you start a YouTube channel?" she asked after gesturing for Bayley to lead the way out of the locker room.

"I thought it would be fun," Bayley replied simply as she picked up her camera, opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "I was playing games a lot back then anyway, so one night I thought why not record what I was doing and share it. Now, it sounds like something hundreds of thousands of people do, and it is. But back then? There was hardly anyone doing it. You could only publish ten minute videos to YouTube back then, too."

"I remember that!" Nikki cut in, smiling at how absurd that now seemed.

"Crazy isn't it?" Bayley chuckled. "Anyway, I made like two hours' worth of videos, cut them up into ten minute segments and posted them. I didn't even go back online and check how they did for a couple of days because I had other stuff to do. When I eventually did look, I had thousands of views on each video and like a hundred subscribers on my channel. I'll never forget how blown away I felt in that moment. It hit me then that I ought to keep doing it because for whatever reason people apparently liked to watch me."

Nikki looked at her as they slowly walked along the hallway. "That's so cool, Bay. Sorry, do you mind if I call you Bay? I know that's how a lot of your fans refer to you."

"Bay is fine," she smiled.

"Great. So, how long was it before you started doing YouTube for a living?"

"Only a few months after I posted my first videos. I got mad lucky, being the right person, in the right place, at the right time. My channel exploded right from the off. I got a partnership deal really quickly, and before I knew it, I was making more on my videos than I was at my job. It dawned on me one morning when I was on my way to the office that there was no point me having the job anymore. If I quit, I would have more time to work on my channel, and that would obviously be a good thing."

"And it continued to blow up from there," Nikki said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah. I remember the first time I got a notification from YouTube to say that over previous twenty four hour period my channel had been the number one on the whole site. I sat there and cried that morning. It still overwhelms me to be honest, the success I've had. I'm just a nerdy girl from San Jose who likes video games, who happened to be insanely lucky."

Nikki shook her head. "No you're not. I've not watched a great amount of your videos, but I know you're a bubbly personality who is great fun to watch, and you're very appreciative and respectful to your viewers. Plus you're great at games. I'm sure that helps."

"People like how much I get into the stories of the games I play, and how much I get invested in the characters," Bayley admitted. Uncomfortable with talking about herself so much of the time, she wanted to change the subject, and noticing that they had stopped near a makeup area, she took the opportunity. "This explains why there was no makeup or anything in the locker room."

"That's right," Nikki nodded. "All of us women come here, to our glam squad. They take such good care of us."

"I can see that," Bayley said without really thinking about what she was saying. All that was on her mind in that moment was how beautiful Nikki looked.

Nikki giggled, picking up on Bayley's meaning perfectly clearly. "Well, thank you. That's very sweet of you."

"Oh god," Bayley gasped. I didn't mean to say you were… I mean, I'm not saying you're not…"

To stop Bayley floundering, Nikki put a hand gently on her arm. "It's fine, Bay. Take it easy."

Bayley felt herself blushing, wishing a hole would open up in the floor and swallow her. She tried to divert attention from the spot she had put herself in by looking at the three women wrestlers who were currently getting their hair and makeup done. "Who are those girls?" she asked.

Nikki gestured firstly to a blonde woman who was chatting away to the lady who was working on her hair. "That's Natalya. Next to her is Ruby Riott."

"Those are some badass tattoos," Bayley opined.

"They sure are," Nikki said.

"Who's the redhead?" Bayley asked.

"That's Becky Lynch. She's not usually on Raw, but she won the Royal Rumble last night. That means she get to pick either the Raw Women's Champion or the Smackdown Women's Champion to face at our biggest even of the year, Wrestlemania. She's here because she's going to move to Raw and challenge me. Whatever you do, don't post anything anywhere about her being here until the show is over because that would be a massive spoiler."

"No worries. Stephanie was already clear with me about that; nothing to be posted until after the show. Oh, shoot!" Bayley exclaimed, suddenly realising that she had been so busy enjoying talking to Nikki that she hadn't filmed anything, which was the entire reason she was there. "I ought to be filming right now. Let me get my camera sorted out."

"I can introduce you to the girls if you like, and you can film that?" Nikki offered.

"Yeah, that would be perfect, thank you," Bayley said.

"Just beware, Becky has a thing going on right now where she keeps in character as much as possible, so be prepared for her to be heated or rude with you."

Bayley had her camera ready to go. Before turning it on, she looked at Becky and then back at Nikki. "She keeps to her character all the time? That's seriously cool."

"Not quite all the time, but I bet she will around you when she sees you filming."

"This is so cool," Bayley said excitedly. "My viewers are going to love this. I'm going to give them a first person view. Okay, I'm ready."

Bayley turned her camera around to face herself and began filming, speaking to her audience. "Nikki is showing me around backstage right now. Our first port of call is the makeup area, where I'm going to meet some more of the wrestlers. I'm really looking forward to it, so let's see what happens!"

Turning the camera around to face forwards, Bayley followed Nikki over to where the three wrestlers were sitting, approaching Natalya first.

"Nattie, I'd like you to meet Bayley. She's here filming for her YouTube channel. She's totally new to wrestling, so I'm showing her around."

It was awkward for Natalya to do much, halfway through having her hair done by one of the glam squad, but she waved at Bayle and smiled. "Hi, Bayley. Have an awesome time."

"Thank you! I already am!" Bayley assured her excitedly.

Next up was Ruby Riott, whose makeup was being worked on. The woman doing it for her backed away, seeing that Nikki and Bayley were going to approach.

"Ruby, meet Bayley," Nikki said in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Bayley," Ruby smiled. "How are you finding it here so far?"

"You're the first people I've met, apart from Nikki," Bayley reported. "But I'm very excited. I'm going to be watching you from ringside later, and I can't wait!"

Ruby's smile broadened thanks to Bayley's infectious enthusiasm. "Then you'll get to see me kicking Ronda Rousey's ass."

Bayley felt too embarrassed to say that she didn't know who that was, so she went with, "I'll look forward to it."

"Me too," Ruby said with another smile.

With that, Nikki and Bayley moved on to the last of the three women. Bayley wasn't sure what to expect following Nikki's previous warning about this Becky girl staying in character.

"Becky, this is Bayley," Nikki said.

Bayley focused the camera on Becky, whose makeup and hair had just been finished. "Hi, Becky."

Becky got up in an aggressive manner and shoved the camera aside. "Get that thing out of The Man's face before you get hurt."

The last thing Bayley had expected was a strong Irish accent. Knowing ahead of time that this was Becky playing a character – a character that some of her viewers would undoubtedly be familiar with – Bayley figured that this footage was gold. She decided to give as good as she got, loving every second of it. "Don't push me around!" she fired back. "And why are you calling yourself The Man?"

Nikki burst out laughing and applauded Bayley for standing up for herself.

Bayley managed to keep the camera on Becky, even though they were now standing close to each other, looking eye to eye.

"I'm not calling myself The Man, I am The Man," Becky snarled. "And The Man doesn't appreciate some nonentity from YouTube getting in her face, so move your arse before I put you on your arse."

"Come on, Bay, let's go," Nikki said, touching Bayley's arm to shepherd her away.

"Yeah, you'd better go," Becky spat at Nikki. "I'll be seeing you and that title later."

As they walked away, Bayley was almost literally bouncing up and down in excitement. She might have actually done so if she hadn't been trying to film. She turned the camera back around, capturing both her and Nikki. "Guys, this is literally the best thing ever! I'm having the time of my life!" she told her future viewers.

Nikki smiled, looking at the camera to also speak to the audience. "Next, we're going to go out into the arena to have a look around. We'll probably find some people training in the ring."

"Yay!" Bayley exclaimed. "My first chance to see people wrestling! I can't wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

 

"That was seriously cool," Bayley said to Nikki as they walked away from the makeup area. She was referring to the way Becky Lynch had just interacted with her in character. Bayley had really enjoyed giving her a bit of attitude back, and she was certain her viewers would love it when the video eventually went live on BayleyPlays.

Nikki laughed. "From what I saw, you gave as good as you got. It was actually quite impressive."

"Damn," Bayley giggled. "If only I was filming right now. I could have had Nikki Bella on camera saying I impressed her."

Nikki smiled broadly. "I'm happy to say it again if you like."

"I might hold you to that," Bayley said. "So, do you think many of the wrestlers will interact with me in character like that?"

"I don't know," Nikki said thoughtfully. "It will probably depend how many of the guys have been told who you are and why you're here. Becky subtly let on that she knew who you were. I don't know if that was because someone told her or because she's watched your channel before."

Bayley was distracted from the conversation by what she saw up ahead. She quickly turned her camera on and pointed it in that direction. Standing there talking to a short man in a shirt and tie was the biggest man she had ever seen. He had to be getting on for seven feet tall, and he had arms that looked thicker than Bayley's body. "Who is that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"That's Braun Strowman," Nikki said, grinning at the expression on Bayley's face.

Bayley turned the camera around so that she could speak to her audience. "Look at the size of him!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone like that in my life."

"Don't worry, he's a big softy until he goes out to wrestle," Nikki said in a relaxed manner. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Nikki walked off in front of Bayley. Following along behind, still filming, Bayley resisted the urge not to zoom in on her incredible ass. That wasn't the kind of content that belonged on her channel, besides the fact that she shouldn't be leering at the woman she had only just met, no matter how beautiful she was.

"Braun, hey," Nikki said as she approached the big man. "I want you to meet Bayley. She's here to make videos for her YouTube channel. You're on camera, so no swearing," she added with a giggle.

Strowman turned and gave Bayley a smile that was actually quite endearing. When he spoke, he had a deep, booming voice, but it wasn't intimidating in nature. "Hello, Bayley. Nice to meet you. Is this your first time backstage?"

"Nice to meet you. Yes, it's my first time backstage. Actually, it'll be my first time watching wrestling at all. I'm loving meeting people. We're about to go out into the arena and have a look around."

"Then I'll let you get on," Strowman said with a smile. "Have a good time."

"Thanks, I will."

"This way," Nikki said, beckoning Bayley to follow her.

As they continued along the hallway, Bayley kept her camera running, figuring they couldn't be far from the arena entrance. She was right. Within thirty seconds, Nikki had stopped in front of a pair of red curtains with some black tape stuck on them.

"This is the entrance to what we call the Gorilla positon," she reported before pushing the curtains apart and walking through.

Bayley followed Nikki through, scanning across the small room with her camera. Judging by the equipment that was laid out, it was obviously a production area. At the moment, there was no one working there.

"This is where Vince McMahon, Triple H and the rest of the team produce the show," Nikki explained. "There's also a production truck out back where other people work."

No stranger to technology, Bayley appreciated the setup she was looking at. "Looks good. But why is it called the Gorilla positon? That's a weird name."

"It's named after a wrestler called Gorilla Monsoon, who used to work back here after he retired from in-ring action." While speaking, Nikki had walked across Gorilla to a curtain on the other side. "This is the entrance to the arena. Ready to take a look?"

"Absolutely," Bayley smiled, heading over there.

Nikki pushed the curtain open and led Bayley through it.

"Woah!" Bayley exclaimed as she walked out onto the stage, taking in how big the arena looked with all of the seats empty. "This place looks massive. It must be something else when it's full of people and they're all cheering for you."

"I wouldn't know," Nikki said with a laugh, even though it wasn't true. "I can tell you it's quite something when they're all booing you."

"Yeah, I can imagine that must be quite intimidating," Bayley said.

They walked forward and Bayley turned around to face the stage, looking up at the enormous Raw logo on the screen. "This is quite some setup, Nikki. It must take a long time to get it all put together?"

"It must do," Nikki agreed. "I know they have several different sets, all essentially the same. That must be to ease the burden in terms of logistics."

Bayley turned around and pointed her camera down towards the ring. Two women were wrestling in there, and a female referee was also in there. They were having a practice match, she realised. Another woman was standing by the ring, watching the action. "Who are those girls?" Bayley asked.

"The ones wrestling are Mickie James and Ember Moon. Ember is the black girl."

"And the little blonde?" Bayley asked, looking at another girl with an amazing ass.

"That's Alexa Bliss. I'll take you down there and introduce you to her. That should be fun," Nikki said with amusement in her voice.

As they set off down the ramp, Nikki pointed off to the ring hand side of the stage. "Commentary table over there."

"Oh yeah," Bayley said excitedly, looking over at it. She would have liked to have gone over and checked it out, but Nikki was already on her way towards the ring.

Bayley hurried to catch up, drawing level with Nikki just before she got to the bottom of the entrance ramp. Alexa Bliss was standing nearby, and Nikki approached her.

"Alexa, I'd like to introduce you to Bayley. She's here making videos for her…"

Bliss turned around, standing with a hand on her hip and an objectionable expression on her face. Bayley immediately got the impression that this was going to be her second in character interaction.

"Uh, do you know who I am?" Alexa demanded. "You're in the presence of a goddess, okay? So if I was you, I would take that camera somewhere else before you end up wearing it." She made a shooing gesture with her hand to emphasise her point.

For a second Bayley considered asking Bliss if she felt like trying to make her, but she wasn't sure exactly where the line was in relation to what she could and couldn't say, and she didn't want to push her luck too far. In any case, Nikki touched her arm, encouraging her to walk around the ring.

"Come on, Bay. We'll watch from the opposite side."

On her way around the ring, Bayley found her mind lingering on Nikki's touch of her arm. It was a friendly, almost affectionate gesture that had been made several times now. Bayley liked it, but she told herself that she was probably reaching by trying to attribute affection to it. Nikki was almost certainly just being friendly.

Bayley was startled by a loud bang from inside the ring as the woman called Mickie was slammed to the mat. She turned her camera towards the ring as the referee got down and made a count, reaching two before Mickie lifted her shoulder from the mat. Even Bayley knew enough about wrestling to know that the idea was to keep the opponent's shoulders down for a three count. She was also under the impression that wrestlers didn't actually hurt each other. What she couldn't reconcile was the fact that slamming each other around that hard surely had to hurt.

"You look confused," Nikki observed, standing beside her.

"I'm going to sound like an idiot now," Bayley said with a nervous laugh. "I thought you guys didn't hurt each other when you wrestled. But that was quite an impact she just hit the mat with. I can't see how that doesn't hurt."

"It does hurt," Nikki assured her. "One of the most common misconceptions about wrestling is that it doesn't hurt. It does. Sometimes a lot. At one time I had a serious neck injury because of wrestling. I had to have surgery, and it was possible that my career could have been ended as a result. I had to wear a neck brace for six months while I healed."

Bayley looked at Nikki with a look of shock and newfound respect on her face, still filming out of instinct. "Jesus Christ," she breathed. "That must have been a nightmare to live through, Nikki."

"It wasn't nice," Nikki said in a reflective tone. "But I never let myself stop believing I'd get back in the ring one day, and here I am." She looked at the belt she was carrying over her shoulder. "And now I'm the champion. It really means a lot to me."

"I can tell that," Bayley said honestly, feeling for her new friend. She couldn't imagine the hell of rehabbing a serious injury like that, or the emotions that would result from a successful comeback.

Nikki took a deep breath and focused her attention on the action in the ring. "Can we change the subject, Bayley? I don't want to get upset right now. Hey, you see the referee?"

"Yeah," Bayley said tentatively, wondering where the conversation was going now.

"Her name is Lucy Thorne. Tonight will be her first night refereeing on Raw, and she will be the first woman referee our main roster has ever had. She's been on NXT for a couple of years. As you can imagine, it's quite a huge deal her, and for all of us women in WWE. I feel very proud."

"That's seriously cool," Bayley said, zooming in her camera on the tall dark haired woman in the white and black striped shirt, who was currently reprimanding Ember Moon for some reason or other. Lucy Thorne looked like someone Bayley wouldn't want to mess with, but then she wasn't a wrestler.

"Yeah, it is," Nikki replied. "Maybe I can get you a chance to have a talk with her at some point. For a video, I mean."

"I'd love that, thank you," Bayley said.

"Sure thing," Nikki said pleasantly.

Ember Moon had knocked Mickie James down to the mat again, and was now climbing to the top rope.

"Oh, here we go. Check this move out," Nikki said, hyping it up.

Bayley watched while Ember waited for her opponent to struggle to her feet before launching herself through the air, grabbing Mickie's head and slamming it into her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ," Bayley said for the second time in as many minutes.

Moon made a cover, and Lucy Thorne counted to three. As soon as she did, the two competitors got up and started having a friendly chat. It seemed crazy to Bayley, but she was enjoying watching. What she really wanted to see, though, was Nikki in action. "Are you going to practice next?" she asked hopefully, turning the camera back to her companion.

"Nope. Alexa will take on Ember now, then they'll probably go back to the locker room. You'll have to wait until the show to see me in the ring. You'll be sitting in the front row, just over there." Nikki pointed to the side of the ring they had walked around to get to where they were.

"I honestly can't wait," Bayley said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour prior to Raw going on air, Bayley was shown to her ringside seat by a member of staff. The seats around hers were already occupied, presumably by die hard wrestling fans. Bayley was looking forward to the show, but she couldn't help feeling out of place. She had no idea what lay ahead.

With nothing better to do to kill the time until the show began, Bayley put her large soda down on the floor and got her camera ready to film her first little vlog of the night. She aimed the device at herself and started recording.

To one side of Bayley were a couple who were talking to each other in a foreign language, and showing no interest in Bayley. On her other side was a woman about the same age as Bayley. She had long dark hair, and was wearing a Rowdy Ronda Rousey shirt. Beside her was a tall man with dark hair, wearing a black shirt with 'I am the man' on the front of it in white lettering. From the way they were talking, it seemed they were a couple.

"Okay guys, I'm here at ringside," Bayley said to her future viewers. "I have no idea what I'm about to see, but I'll have a great view of it." She turned the camera around to show the ring. "Look at that. They'll practically be able to hit me from there!"

Bayley panned around the arena. "This place is filling up fast. Look at the people streaming in. And off to my left is the stage, where I was earlier. Nikki will be coming out later in the night. I'm looking forward to that in particular. I'll be back with you when we get our first piece of action."

When Bayley turned her camera off, she noticed the woman with the Rousey shirt looking at her with a quizzical expression on her.

"Excuse me," the stranger said pleasantly. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that camera in here? That kind of thing is supposed to be banned by WWE."

"Oh, is it?" Bayley said. "I'm actually kind of here with WWE. I've got a deal with them where I'm going to record videos for my YouTube channel, and in return they give me backstage access and ringside seats."

"Oh my god, how cool is that?" the girl asked, turning to look at her boyfriend, who also looked impressed.

"You must have a pretty big channel then?" he assumed.

"One of the biggest," Bayley confirmed, trying not to sound like she was bragging about the fact. It wasn't in her nature to do that. "I don't know if you've ever heard of BayleyPlays?"

"The name rings a bell," the guy said. "Not sure I've ever watched a video though, I'm afraid to say."

Bayley shrugged. "A lot of people haven't." She offered her hand to him as she formally introduced herself. "I'm Bayley, as you may have guessed."

He shook her hand. "I'm Ads. This is Maggie."

"Good to meet you," Maggie said as they also shook hands. "Is this your first time coming to Raw? Or to a live WWE show?"

Bayley giggled, feeling embarrassed by the answer she had to give. "Honestly? It'll be my first time watching wrestling at all. That was kind of the point as far as WWE were concerned. They want my videos to attract people who are totally new to wrestling, like me."

"That's actually a pretty neat idea," Maggie said. "They've picked out a good Raw for your first one, too. At least, it should be a good one. It was the Royal Rumble last night, and both the rumble matches were great. I guess it means nothing to you, but Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch won them, which was awesome."

"There are rumours Becky might show up tonight and challenge Nikki Bella," Ads said.

Bayley noticed Maggie cringe at the mention of Nikki. "I am so mad they had Ronnie drop the belt to Nikki. What the hell were they thinking? Ronda should have been champion heading into Mania, and everyone knows it. And of all people, they give it to Nikki Bella? It makes me sick. That fake ass part timer deserves nothing."

Hot takes, Bayley thought, reminding herself that the idea seemed to be that fans were supposed to hate Nikki's character. It sure seemed to be working. Even so, for some reason, Bayley found herself feeling a bit offended to hear Nikki spoken about in that manner. She also had to tell herself not to let on that she knew Becky Lynch was backstage. "You're a Ronda Rousey fan, obviously," she ventured instead. "She's pretty much the only one I've heard of."

"I'm actually a friend of Ronda's," Maggie revealed. "That's why we came out to watch the rumble, assuming Ronnie would ruin Nikki. But instead they had her do a job, and now Nikki Bella is going to take the title into Wrestlemania. Ugh, it makes me sick."

"What's so bad about Nikki?" Bayley asked, trying her best to make it sound like she didn't have a dog in the fight.

"The Bellas are from the bad old days of women's wrestling. Before they started using women who could actually wrestle, they used to hire them based on how they looked. The Bellas have no wrestling ability; they can't act; they're just a joke. Nikki only got to be champion for so long last time because she was sleeping with one of the biggest names in the company. It was a joke."

"Maggie is quite passionate about women's wrestling," Ads put in.

"Yeah, I can see that," Bayley said, thinking through her next words carefully. "I met Nikki backstage earlier. She was really nice to me. I didn't know she had a twin sister?."

"Yeah, Brie. She's an even worse wrestler than Nikki," Maggie said. "Thankfully it was only Nikki who came back full time. Brie has a kid though, so I guess that's why."

Grateful for the insight, Bayley decided to change the subject before any more shots got fired at Nikki. Before long, the Raw pre-show got underway and Bayley sat and watched her first wrestling match, filming her reactions for a video. She found the action to over the top in terms of theatrics, but enjoyable nonetheless. Maggie had advised her to look at Raw as a soap opera, but with a lot of athletic ability and action thrown in.

The main show went on air, beginning with a match between Seth Rollins and a guy called Baron Corbin. Bayley was impressed with the reaction Seth got from the crowd. They seemed to all love him, and as a total newcomer, she thought she could understand why. He was very athletic, and his moves looked impressive.

Following the Rollins victory, Bayley saw one of the ringside cameramen walking in her direction, with his camera pointed at her. She realised they were going to put her on the big screen. She kept her camera hidden below the barricade and waited to see herself on the screen in the background. When she appeared, with a graphic mentioning the name of her channel, she gave her biggest smile and put her thumb up in a pose that was familiar to her viewers. The cheer she received from the crowd was a lovely surprise. It was by no means as loud as the one Seth Rollins had gotten, but it was enough to tell her that some of the people in attendance were also fans of her work.

Another men's match was up next. Following that, there was a backstage segment shown on the big screen. Then the music began to play for the next person who was going to come out.

"You can look, but you can't touch!"

In the same moment the arena erupted into boos, Bayley saw Nikki's name on the screen. "Christ," Bayley muttered to herself, despite the fact that she was filming. Beside her, Maggie was booing as loudly as anyone else. Bayley wondered if the reaction was a good thing for Nikki or not. Since her character was supposed to be disliked, she supposed that at least in some ways it was a good thing.

"It doesn't sound like Nikki is very popular," Bayley said to her audience.

Nikki walked out into the arena, looking like she was revelling in the negative reaction she was getting. Carrying her title belt over her shoulder, she stood at the top of the ramp and posed by giving the crowd a booty twirl. Bayley's mind was blown as she watched on. Nikki's body was something else, and everything she did showed it off to perfection. That ass was out of this world.

Walking down the ramp, Nikki conveyed indifference bordering on contempt for the fans. She walked around the ring, passing right in front of Bayley before climbing up on the apron and posing again.

"You suck, Nikki!" Maggie shouted.

Bayley watched with rapt attention while Nikki used a microphone to address the audience, talking about how she had outclassed and beaten Ronda Rousey the previous night. Her words got the crowd even more riled up, which Bayley enjoyed immensely.

Nikki had been in the ring for a few minutes when another piece of music abruptly interrupted her. The arena exploded with noise as the fans lost their minds. Even though none of what was going on meant much to Bayley, she cheered too, caught up in the atmosphere. She saw the name Becky Lynch on the screen; no surprise to her since she had known ahead of time that this confrontation was going to happen. Around her, though, everyone was going crazy.

Wasting no time on ceremony, Becky marched down to the ring. She climbed up on the turnbuckles in one of the corners to pose for the fans, then fetched herself a microphone. When her music faded out, the arena was filled with a deafening chant of "Becky!"

"Jesus, this is wild!" Bayley exclaimed, pointing her camera at herself. "I've never been in an atmosphere like this in my life. These people love Becky Lynch."

The only person who didn't seem excited about Becky's arrival was Nikki, who was giving her a look that could kill.

"Nikki, you're out here mouthing off about beating Ronda Rousey. Everyone knows I don't have much time or respect for Ronnie, but let's be honest here: The only reason you're standing there with that title over your shoulder is because you're a cheat." There was another loud cheer.

"You cheated to beat Ronnie, and that's going to be the biggest mistake of your life, Nikki," Becky went on. "You see, while you were backstage celebrating the victory you didn't earn, The Man was out there winning the Royal Rumble."

A "Becky!" chant went up again. Bayley quickly scanned her camera around the fans behind her, doing her best to capture the atmosphere for her video.

"In case you didn't know," Becky continued, talking down to Nikki, "and I guess you probably didn't, since you hardly ever bothered to show up over the past year, the winner of the Royal Rumble gets to choose which champion she wants to face at Wrestlemania."

The fans cheered again, and some of them started chanting "Yes!" while doing some kind of weird pointing action. Bayley had no idea what that was all about.

"Now, I can't say I liked Ronnie having the Raw Women's Championship. Equally, I don't like Charlotte being the Smackdown Women's Championship, especially considering she won it from me. But you, Nikki? You being a champion? That's an utter disgrace to WWE and to women's wrestling. That's why, at Wrestlemania, The Man is going to put an end to it, and put an end to you. Let me show you what I mean."

With that, Becky smashed Nikki in the face with her microphone and proceeded to spend two minutes beating the hell out of her, hitting several powerful moves in the process. The fans roared the Irishwoman on the whole time, loving the ass kicking Nikki was taking. Personally, Bayley felt concern for her friend, if it wasn't too soon to think of Nikki as a friend.

When the beatdown was over, Becky posed with the belt that didn't belong to her, then dropped it on top of Nikki before swaggering her way out of the ring, leaving the champion a battered mess, lying face down on the mat. The fans continued to cheer over Lynch's music.

Bayley turned her camera off and looked at Maggie, who appeared delighted with what had transpired. "That was wild, Maggie. Will Nikki be okay? She took such a beating right there."

Although she had made it perfectly clear what she thought of Nikki, Maggie must have picked up on genuine concern from Bayley, and answered accordingly. "She'll be fine. None of what happened just then will have actually hurt her. I'm sure someone must have told you how wrestling works?"

"Yeah," Bayley nodded. "It's just… it looked like it hurt to me."

Maggie laughed. "Maybe Nikki can wrestle after all. Who knew?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, guys, I thoroughly enjoyed my first WWE Raw," Bayley said, looking into her camera. "I hope you enjoyed following it along with me. I'm sure it meant more to some of you guys than it did to me, but I'll soon get up to speed with the characters and things like that. I'll be heading backstage again now, so I might be back with more videos."

Bayley ended her recording and powered her camera down. It wouldn't be needed again for a while. In any case, the battery was almost flat and needed replacing. After saying goodbye to Ads and Maggie, Bayley started working her way through the crowds of people who were heading for the exits. Unlike them, she was heading backstage.

Two things concerned Bayley: Would she actually be admitted backstage? And was Nikki okay after the ass kicking Becky Lynch had issued to her? She had looked hurt on her way back up the ramp afterwards, but Bayley realised that was intended to be the case whether Nikki was actually hurt or not.

The first of the concerns proved to be a non-issue, for when Bayley reached the door she had been led through earlier to get out into the public areas of the arena, she found the same man who had accompanied her standing there on guard duty. "Enjoy the show?" he asked as he stood aside for her to walk through the open door.

"Yes, thank you," Bayley smiled sweetly.

From there, she knew the way to the locker room she was sharing with Nikki. It only took her a minute to get there.

Bayley pushed the door open, knocking softly on it as she did so out of politeness, and stepped into the room. Not for the first time, the sight in front of her blew her mind. Nikki was out of her ring attire, now wearing tight black pants and a cream long sleeved top. The outfit complimented her incredible figure and tastefully showed off her amazing cleavage. The look was relatively simple, yet Bayley could tell these were very expensive clothes. Once the pair of black heels were taken into account, the look must have cost a bomb to put together.

"So what did you think?" Nikki asked as a greeting. There was a broad smile on her face. She was of course referring to the show, but Bayley's mind was heading in a different direction, making her mishear the question.

"Beautiful. You really know how to dress, Nikki."

Nikki's smile changed to something in between amusement and appreciation of the compliment. "Thank you, but I was asking if you enjoyed the show," she pointed out gently, not wanting embarrass Bayley. It was now obvious that Bayley liked girls, and liked Nikki. Nikki wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Bayley said, immediately blushing. "I don't know why I said that. I just, uh..."

"It's fine," Nikki assured her. "I appreciate the compliment, trust me. Why don't you tell me what you thought of the show?"

Still embarrassed by her slip up, Bayley went over to her belongings at the end of the counter top and busied herself with changing the battery and memory card in her camera. "I enjoyed myself," she said in answer to the question. "The matches were a lot more athletic and fast paced than I expected, and I was surprised by how hard you guys hit each other." She managed to make herself look over at Nikki, who showed no sign at all of taking a big time ass kicking. "I mean, are you okay? Becky absolutely went in on you."

"I'm fine," Nikki promised her. "I'm glad you thought I might have been hurt because that's what we were trying to put across. But yeah, Becky didn't actually hurt me. I might have a few bruises by morning, but that's nothing unusual when you're a wrestler."

"That's badass. If I get a bruise, I make such a big deal over it," Bayley said with a laugh. "But you guys, don't you wrestle most nights of the week? I'm sure Stephanie told me that at one point during one of our calls."

"We don't get many days off, at least when we're booked to appear full time," Nikki said with a grimace. "It's been a while since I was on that schedule, but I'm on it again now that I'm champion. I have a show to work every night this week. Sunday is my next night off."

Bayley's eyes had widened in surprise. "That is crazy. And you're in a different town or city every night?"

"Every night," Nikki confirmed. "Unless it's an overseas tour, then it's a different country every night."

"I don't know how you do it," Bayley said, shaking her head. "So much travel, and so much stress on your bodies."

"I can't pretend it's an easy job. It can be lonely. It can be painful. But at the same time, it's still the best job in the world. There's nothing like competing in that ring. Plus when we get to meet our fans, it's such an amazing experience. People of all kinds, with every story imaginable, all coming out to meet you. It never stops humbling you. Have you ever had a meet and greet for fans of your channel?"

"No, not a meet and greet," Bayley said with another shake of her head. "I've had panels at conventions where I've spoken to a room full of people and then been able to meet some of them afterwards. That was awesome. But an actual meet and greet? No."

"Maybe you could organise one? You could sell tickets for it if you wanted to. I'm sure you have enough fans to make it a success."

"Something to think about," Bayley said, mulling over the idea in her head. "The few drunk streams I've done, I know you said you saw one of them, were done to raise money for charity. They were a big success. Maybe I could do a meet and greet for charity. I'll put some thought into it."

Nikki smiled, liking what she heard. "Speaking of putting thought into things, and speaking of WWE's hectic schedule, I was thinking earlier that you might like to tag along with me for a couple of days? I mean come on the road with me. You could film travel vlogs, which I know you love to do, and you could watch another show or two."

"You're asking me to travel with you?" Bayley clarified.

"You don't have to," Nikki was keen to stress. "I was just thinking that if we're going to be spending time at Raw events for the foreseeable future, this might give us a chance to get to know each other a bit quicker. Plus, again, I know you like to travel. But if you're looking to head back home, I totally understand."

Bayley didn't need to take much time to think about it. As a single woman who lived alone and had a YouTube channel for a business, she had no particular reason to hurry home if she didn't want to. Additionally, Nikki was right in everything she had said. It would be fun to travel with Nikki, getting to know her and filming some travel vlogs. Watching some more WWE shows would also be a good idea, and would give her the chance to film more videos for her channel. It went without saying that WWE would appreciate her dedication to the new project.

"I think it's an excellent idea," Bayley said. There was one concern, however. "I'm going to need to book into a hotel, though. I was going to get the red eye out of here tonight."

"You've got no chance," Nikki said with a grimace. "This was Royal Rumble weekend. All of the hotels for miles around will have been sold out months ago. But don't worry, I have a double room. You're welcome to share, if you're comfortable with that."

"I mean, I'm comfortable with it. Are you?" Bayley asked shyly. "I, uh, called you beautiful just now."

Nikki laughed loudly. "So you like girls, Bay. I don't think that automatically means you're going to rape me if we share a hotel room. It's totally fine. We can order some food and drink in, cosy up in our totally separate beds and find something to watch."

"I'm never going to live down that beautiful comment, am I?"

"Maybe not," Nikki giggled. "But I've definitely been called worse in my time, by worse people. How about I even the score a bit and say that you're undeniably cute."

Blushing again, Bayley didn't know what to do with herself. She realised Nikki was teasing her for a reaction, but she couldn't stop herself providing the exact reaction Nikki was looking for.

Nikki laughed at Bayley's awkwardness, then began putting on a long grey coat. "I'd say we're even now, Bay. I'm ready to leave if you are?"

Although she had no intention of asking, and she was sure Nikki was teasing, Bayley wondered if she had ever been with a woman. Trying her best to shake off those thoughts, Bayley went about packing her things into her case, apart from her camera, which she would keep on hand for the drive to the hotel. If Nikki wanted to make vlogs, that was exactly what they would do.

"Okay, that's me all set," Bayley reported when she zipped her case closed. She turned around to find Nikki waiting by the door. She now had a black beanie on her head, her grey coat buttoned up and a pair of black leather gloves on. It was the third different look Bayley had seen in one night, and they had all knocked her dead. Somehow, Nikki could even make a beanie look sexy. Bayley had it bad, she realised, groaning inwardly.

"Let's go then," Nikki said, leading the way out of the locker room, pulling her case behind her. "We'll send your driver away and I'll drive us to the hotel."

"A free hotel room and chauffer service? No complaints from me," Bayley said happily. "We can made some videos on the way, if you don't mind?"

"Mind? I'm looking forward to it."

As they walked, Bayley was struck by how thankful she felt towards Nikki. Whether the fans liked it or not, Bayley was grateful that Nikki was the current champion. If it had been one of the other women, sure, they would probably have been nice to her and shown her around backstage as they would have been asked. But Nikki had gone far above and beyond that. After one night, it already felt to Bayley like she was with a friend, not a new acquaintance.

"Thank you for all of this tonight, Nikki," she said warmly. "You made this such a nice, fun experience when it could have been hard for me to get used to."

Nikki looked at her and smiled. "You're welcome. But there's no reason to thank me. I had a great time showing you around. It feels like we get along very well, and I love making vlogs and videos myself. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys, I have some exciting news," Bayley said to her audience. She was sitting in the front passenger seat of Nikki's rental car, as she drove towards the hotel where they were going to be sharing a room for the night. "My original plan was to head home tonight, and to come back to Raw next Monday. However, Nikki here made me a generous offer earlier, and I accepted."

Bayley turned the camera towards Nikki, who glanced away from the road to give the viewers a smile and a wave. "Road trip!" she proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Exactly!" Bayley exclaimed before turning the camera back to face herself. "I'm going to be spending the next few days traveling with Nikki. It'll give me a chance to experience what the demanding schedule of a professional wrestler is really like. We'll be traveling to a different town every day, where Nikki will be performing in the ring every night. The good news is we'll be making plenty of vlogs as we go, and I'll be uploading as much as I can every day, so you'll be getting daily content from me and from Nikki, right here on BayleyPlays."

"You know what, Bayley?" Nikki asked, carefully watching the traffic while she spoke. "You can be an honorary Bella. I think Bayley Bella has a ring to it, don't you? If you were a wrestler and we teamed up, that would definitely be a good name for you."

Bayley giggled. "Bayley Bella? I could go with that. Hey, that reminds me, I was talking to a girl I was sitting next to during Raw. She wasn't exactly a fan of yours, but she told me you have a twin sister who also wrestles."

"That's right, my Brie," Nikki said affectionately. "She doesn't wrestle, not anymore. She has a young daughter, Birdie. Brie did come back to wrestle for a time last year, but she found it hard being away from home, so she went back into retirement. I miss her a lot when I'm on the road."

"You're close, then?" Bayley asked, now filming Nikki, who kept her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, very. We always have been. We spent ten years in WWE together, and we run a couple of businesses together now too."

"Oh, what businesses?" Bayley asked with real interest.

"We have a clothing line called Birdiebee, and we have our own brand of wine called Bella Radici. I'll have to let you have some of our clothes to try, and we absolutely have to have some of our wine together."

"I'd love that, thank you," Bayley replied. She turned the camera back to face herself once more. "Okay, guys, I think I'll sign off for the night. As I said, I'll be filming again tomorrow during our journey to…" She realised that she didn't know what the destination was, and turned the camera back to Nikki. "To where? Where are we going, Nikki?"

"We're in Pittsburgh tomorrow. It's not that much of a drive, so we should have some time for sightseeing before we go the arena."

"That sounds great to me," Bayley said, once more looking into the camera. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow when we're on our way to Pittsburgh. This is Bayley signing off." She ended by giving the viewers a thumbs up gesture with her free hand. It was her trademark way to end a video or a stream.

Nikki had glanced over in that moment. She hadn't entirely been teasing back in the locker room when she had described Bayley as cute. There had never been someone more deserving of that particular description. The way she looked, including the curious but adorable side ponytail, and her mannerisms such as the thumbs up, just made Nikki want to hug her.

"Can you turn the heat up a bit more, please?" Bayley asked, having turned her camera off. "I'm really not used to this cold weather. Speaking of which, I didn't pack much in the way of outdoor clothing. I'm going to freeze if we're out sightseeing tomorrow."

"No you're not," Nikki promised her with a big smile as she complied with the request. "Girl, we're going to shop. We'll get you fixed up with some cold weather gear. Believe me, no one shops like Nikki Bella."

"Now that I can believe," Bayley giggled, thinking back to her earlier accidental comment about how well Nikki dressed.

"But first, I see a glass of wine, some food, a movie and a good night's sleep in my future. Working Ronda Rousey last night at the Rumble really took it out of me. I get along great with Ronda, but Jesus Christ she's stiff in the ring."

"Stiff?" Bayley questioned.

"Sorry. I need to stop slipping into wrestling terminology. It means she hits her moves and punches hard. I'm looking forward to Sunday, when I get back home. I've already got a spa day lined up with Brie. Massages, sauna sessions, the whole works."

"Now you're going to think I'm weird," Bayley said with a self-depreciating laugh. "I've never been to a spa. I've never even had a massage. My idea of a relaxing day is sitting in front of a game for eight hours, if not more."

"We all love different things," Nikki said comfortably. "But you should come with me to a spa one day. Even if you only try it once, you should try it."

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. I'll go with you to a spa day if you come to my place for a day and appear on a gaming stream."

"Oh god," Nikki groaned. "I hardly ever play video games. I suck at them, Bay."

"Trust me, no one will care. It'll be a great time. They make WWE games, right? We can play them. It'll be a good time."

Nikki laughed. "I can't believe I'm about to agree to this, but you have a deal. Your viewers can all laugh at how bad I am."

Bayley laughed. "I already can't wait."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bayley and Nikki were in their hotel room, each sitting up in a separate double bed, under their blankets with pillows supporting their backs. They had eaten room service food and drunk most of a bottle of wine while a movie had been on the TV.

If she had been asked, Bayley could hardly had recounted a thing about the movie. Although it had been on, neither of the women had actually been watching it. They had been busy getting to know each other a bit better, chatting about their childhoods and how they had gotten into their chosen careers.

They didn't communicate the fact to each other, but both women were struck by how naturally the conversation had flowed. The topics may not have been those that would have been chosen by old friends, yet that was still how their interactions felt.

Noticing the credits rolling on the TV, Nikki yawned. "So much for that movie. I don't know about you, Bay, but I'm ready to get some sleep."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Bayley replied. "I need to quickly have a wash first."

As Bayley went into the bathroom to wash, Nikki checked her phone for a final time that night. She replied to a message from Brie, and by the time she was done, Bayley was out of the bathroom.

Nikki looked up to say something, only to see Bayley taking off the t-shirt she had been wearing in bed. She apparently slept in her underwear. To Nikki's surprise, she was wearing a quite seductive dark blue bra and panties set. She had good taste in lingerie. She also had a hell of a body for someone who played video games for a living. Nikki couldn't take her eyes off Bayley, and she didn't know why.

"Sorry, didn't mean to take so long," Bayley said now that she was ready to get back into bed. "I'll turn the light out now."

While speaking, Bayley had looked at Nikki, who had quickly looked away so as to not let on that she had been staring. Suddenly feeling flushed, she wanted to splash some cold water on her face.

"It's okay, I need to use the bathroom myself," Nikki said, pushing her covers back and getting out of her bed. She too was only wearing lingerie – a black Birdiebee number.

To get to the bathroom, Nikki needed to walk past Bayley's bed, and its owner was currently standing at the end of it. As Nikki approached, Bayley saw part of a large, nasty looking bruise on her side, partially covered by her bra.

"Oh, Nikki, that looks so painful," Bayley gasped.

Nikki realised what Bayley was looking at. "Yeah. Ronda threw me into the commentary table last night. I got that as a souvenir. The makeup girls covered it up for Raw."

They were now standing close to each other, both in their underwear, with Bayley getting a close up look at those breasts that had already had her swooning earlier in the night. Now she was burning up, barely able to keep her legs still. Nikki literally radiated sex appeal, and Bayley was lapping it up like a bee with nectar. In a truly surreal moment, Nikki's theme music came to Bayley's mind. 'You can look but you can't touch!" But Bayley wanted to touch. She wanted it so badly.

Nikki felt dumbfounded, confused, and shy all at the same time. The reason for those emotions was that being so close to Bayley, with both of them in a state of near undress, knowing that Bayley was both gay and likely physically attracted to her, had Nikki feeling turned on. She had never been with a girl before. She shared locker rooms and wrestling rings with incredibly beautiful women all the time, and not once had it sexually excited her. But here she was feeling warmth between her legs, wondering what it might be like to kiss a girl.

"Sorry, I'm in your way," Bayley said awkwardly. Thinking she was the only one who had felt the sexual tension, she was annoyed with herself for possibly letting her feelings show. She squeezed past Nikki and got into bed.

Meanwhile, Nikki walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She ran some cold water into the basin and splashed her face with it. When she looked up, the reflection in the mirror still looked flushed even with the chill of the water now on her skin.

"What was that all about?" she demanded of herself. Surely she wasn't falling for Bayley?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello everyone, Bayley here. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the incredible support you showed for the first bunch of vlogs I uploaded yesterday," Bayley said, smiling into her camera. "The reaction blew me away. I obviously hoped the WWE videos would be a success, but I had no idea they would take off the way they did. I really appreciate it."

Bayley turned the camera to face Nikki, who was once again driving them. She currently had the steering wheel in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Noticing Bayley switching the focus to her, she glanced over and smiled for the viewers. "Hi everyone!"

"I'm on the road with Nikki, as you can see," Bayley said, focusing on herself again. "We were up bright and early for breakfast, and we're on our way to Pittsburgh. We'll be there with plenty of time to spare before going to the arena, so guess what we're doing?"

"Shopping!" Nikki exclaimed in delight from the driver's seat.

"Shopping!" Bayley confirmed. "I'm a west coast girl as you guys know, and this freezing cold weather is not something I'm used to. They were even talking about maybe having snow tonight! Snow! So, Nikki offered to help me buy a proper winter outfit."

"Or three," Nikki said with a laugh.

"We'll see how it goes," Bayley chuckled. "Anyhow, if you guys are interested, we're going to try and get someone to film for us in the stores we go to, so you guys can watch us shop. But don't worry, if it's the wrestling you're here for, I'll be vlogging later as well. Lastly, Nikki has agreed that if I go for a spa day with her, she will come to my place for a gameplay stream. Yes, at some point we're going to have Nikki Bella on BayleyPlays!"

"And I'll be awful," Nikki said, laughing again.

As Bayley wrapped up her first video of the day, it would have been impossible for the viewers not to see how much fun Bayley was having with Nikki, or that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

The second video of the Pittsburgh trip began with Bayley filming Nikki. She was standing outside of a store belonging to one of the country's leading names in top quality clothing.

While frequenting this kind of place wasn't something Bayley would often do, Nikki certainly didn't look out of place standing in front of it. She was wearing the same grey jacket and black leather gloves from the day before, this time with a pair of dark blue pants and light grey boots with large heels. The look was completed by a pair of aviator style sunglasses with black lenses. To Bayley, she looked stunning, as always.

"What do you say, guys, shall we fix Bayley up with some clothes? I'm going to show her how a Bella shops!"

The truth of it was that they had already entered the store once, introducing themselves and explaining that they were filming for a very popular YouTube channel. They had secured permission to film in the store, along with a promise from one of the female assistants to film for them so that they could both appear in the video. Only when that had been accomplished had they gone back outside to film the introduction.

Bayley's idea was to film the entirety of their time in the store, possibly to be sped up when she edited it. She imagined it might amuse people to see her and Nikki whizzing around the place a five times the usual speed.

After handing the camera over to the helpful assistant, Bayley took a first look proper look around the store. No expert on fashion by any means, she felt a bit lost. "Where do we start, Nikki?" she asked, eager to get underway.

"Take your pick," Nikki smiled, perching her sunglasses above her forehead. "We're going to kit you out from head to toe. Those shoes you're wearing aren't cold weather shoes. Why don't we start there?"

"You're the shopping Queen. I'm just here to try on and buy what you pick out for me."

Nikki knew Bayley was joking, however for a split second she felt something flutter in her stomach when Bayley called her a Queen. She shook it off and walked over to the women's footwear section. The assistant with the camera followed them.

"Now, we'll ignore some of the most stylish boots," Nikki said as they began to browse. "We're here for a cold weather outfit, not to prepare for a fashion show. Anything you like the look of, Bay?"

Bayley held up her hands in a dismissive manner. "I'm saying nothing. You have to pick out what you think will keep me warm and made me look good. The most you're getting from me is my sizes."

Relishing the challenge, Nikki set about looking over the boots, studiously looking back at Bayley from time to time. Eventually, she settled on a light brown pair with a fir detail at the top. They were also fir lined for warmth.

"Okay, boots done," Nikki announced as Bayley nodded her approval, taking the boots from Nikki. She liked selection number one.

"Now, pants," Nikki said, leading the way across the store. "You'd look great in leather, but that's not what we want for warmth."

Bayley watched Nikki look around, wondering how exactly she had meant the comment about looking great in leather. Telling herself not to impart what she was feeling for Nikki onto Nikki's feelings towards her, Bayley provided her waist size and leg length, then accepted the black pants Nikki chose for her. They had a famous designer's logo on a pocket at the back.

"This is so much fun," Nikki said happily on her way towards an area of the store where pullovers were stocked. "Please say if you don't like something I choose, Bay. I don't want you to buy it only because I picked it."

"You're doing fine so far," Bayley assured her. "I don't like cardigans though. I'd feel like an old woman."

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking cardigan," Nikki agreed. A couple of minutes later, she picked up a beige cashmere pullover and held it up in front of Bayley, picturing what she would look like in it. "Perfect. Take that," was the verdict as it was deposited in Bayley's arms with the other items.

"I need a decent coat, too," Bayley said.

"Great minds," Nikki said, already leading the way towards the back of the store.

As they neared the coats, Bayley's eyes were drawn to a featured collection that had been given pride of promotional place. Despite being a millionaire thanks to her channel, Bayley never went crazy with money. The prices on these coats seemed scandalous to her, but Nikki was heading straight for them.

Nikki took a thick black coat which had large buttons on the front to do it up with. There was no doubt it was both warm and glamorous, Bayley had to admit.

"Bay, I want one of these myself!" Nikki cried. "But we're here for you, and this is ideal. We'll take it."

Seeing that they had a lot to carry, another assistant walked over and took the chosen purchases from Bayley and the coat from Nikki. "I'll hold these until you're ready to try them on," he said.

"Thank you," Bayley said with a smile. "Actually, I think we might be done. Nikki?"

Nikki shook her head. "Not quite. I think you need a hat."

This time, Bayley had to object. "Wouldn't work with the ponytail, and the ponytail is non-negotiable."

Nikki laughed. "A scarf, then. You definitely need something as a finishing touch. We've gone for black pants and a black coat. We need to add a bit of colour. What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple," Bayley said without hesitation.

"Alright, follow me," Nikki said, leading the way again. There was an area near to the cashier's counters where hats, scarves and gloves were on display.

"This one even I can choose," Bayley said as they looked over the available scarves. There was one in the ideal shade of purple, not too dark but definitely not too light.

"And even better, they have gloves in a matching colour," Nikki reported, removing them from the display. She removed one of her own gloves to check the quality of the leather on the ones she had selected for Bayley. "Nice quality leather, Bay, and a nice lining inside. These will keep your hands warm. Get them too."

Bayley took the gloves, noting that they were much shorter than Nikki's, which would have reached her elbows if they were not bunched up at her wrists where they met her coat sleeves.

"Alright, time to try it all on!" Nikki exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait to see how you look."

"We'll find out shortly," Bayley said, looking into her camera with a smile on her face.

The assistant stopped filming, but kept the camera, ready to film once Bayley re-emerged in her new outfit.

"Thanks for choosing all this, Nikki," Bayley said sweetly as she took the items from the male assistant. "I wouldn't have had much of a clue. Fashion isn't a thing for me."

"You're welcome," Nikki said, playfully waving her away. "Don't stand here, though. Go put it all on."

Bayley spent ten minutes in a private cubicle removing the clothes she had arrived in and putting the new ones on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she fixed the scarf smartly and put on the gloves to finish. She had the coat unbuttoned so that the cashmere pullover was visible underneath. The look was going to cost a bomb, but what she saw in the mirror nearly made her gasp. Nikki had such an eye for clothes, it was incredible. It wasn't supposed to be an outfit intended to look glamorous, but it did so for sure. It really did. Bayley couldn't wait to get back out into the store and show Nikki the results. Part of her wondered if Nikki would more than like what she saw. But that was being stupid, she told herself. There was no indication that Nikki even liked women, let alone Bayley in particular.

While she waited for Bayley to re-appear, Nikki was surprised by how eager and anxious she felt. Firstly, she hoped Bayley liked the way she looked. Secondly, she wanted to see how Bayley looked in something fashionable. She was a naturally cute and pretty girl, there could be no doubt about that.

"Okay, I'm coming out, if you want to start filming," Bayley called, interrupting Nikki's thoughts.

"Ready," the assistant with the camera replied, turning the device back on.

As Bayley walked back out into the store, Nikki stifled a gasp by covering her mouth with her hand. Bayley looked gorgeous. It was the only word that applied. "Oh my god," Nikki gasped.

"I take it that's good?" Bayley asked shyly.

"Girl, you look stunning," Nikki breathed, her reaction captured on camera.

"Thank you," Bayley said, blushing a little as she gave a short pose for her viewers. "I guess I'd better take it all back off and buy it, then?"

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" Nikki insisted. "But first, we have to get a picture together."

A middle aged man with short greying hair man was passing buy them, having just paid for whatever he was carrying in a plastic bag.

"Excuse me. Could you take a picture for us, please?" Nikki asked politely, offering him her phone.

"Sure," he replied easily, taking it from her.

"Come here, Bay," Nikki said, raising her arm to put it around Bayley's shoulder once she got in close.

Bayley stood side to side with Nikki and they put arms around each other. It was a simple friendly gesture, but Bayley felt turned on by being in such close proximity to Nikki, and effectively being held by her.

"Ready?" the man asked.

Nikki beamed, while Bayley put her thumb up and put a cute smile on her face.

The camera flashed.

"Thanks," Nikki said to the man, stepping forward to take her phone back.

The man handed it over. "You're welcome. You're a lovely looking couple."

Nikki's mouth fell open, not that the man noticed. He was already walking towards the store's exit. He had thought they were a couple! Nikki didn't know what to make of that, but the fact that it had been said in front of Bayley embarrassed her. She could feel herself blushing as she turned around.

She wasn't the only one. Bayley's cheeks were bright red and she could feel sweat breaking out on her forehead. It wasn't because she was wearing the winter outfit inside, either. To that man, it had looked like Nikki was her girlfriend. What had shocked and embarrassed Bayley was how much she wished it was true, despite only having met Nikki the day before.

Then Nikki turned around, and Bayley noticed her blushing, not knowing where to look. Bayley understood her own reaction, but she didn't understand Nikki's. It was almost as if they were thinking the same thing. But that couldn't be possible.

"I can't believe he said that," Nikki floundered.

"I can't believe he thought that," Bayley emphasised. "I, uh, need to get changed."

Bayley turned and hurried back towards the changing cubicles.

Watching her go, Nikki was shocked to the core by her own emotions. 'Jesus,' she thought. 'I'm attracted to her.'


End file.
